the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kusaru Uchiha
'Approval:' 3/28/18 27 (10 banked) feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Personality Its been awhile since Kusaru has been last seen and now that he has returned from his travels, he has matured and learned many things for the better. He is no longer that young reckless kid that he use to be that would go off on tangents at the littlest thing. Sure he still has those tendencies from time to time and still gets rather excited when he learns or finds something new and likes to have fun. However Pranks, calling everyone out, and always performing a grand epic speech of insane proportions rarely appeal to him anymore. only when the time is right for it. His fighting style is next to non existent anymore not that he ever really had one. He doesn't waste energy like he use too. He usually just stands there unless he absolutely needs to move during a fight, which is rare. 'Appearance' Kusaru has long black hair that is usually unkept and not managed. He has deep blue eyes when his sharingan isn't active. As for the other eyes, they are rarely open, but when they are, they are always in a permanent state of Mangekyou Sharingan. He usually wears a black long sleeved button up with the Uchiha crest on its back. Black pants, and black shoes with a Red kimono with gold trim over all that.His upper chest and arms are completely covered in bandages concealing the extra eyes on his body. He never takes the bandages off even when he takes a bath or soak in the hot springs. He still has his favored Kanabo that he has always had and still drags it along with him wherever he goes. When is isn't carrying it for whatever reason, he usually seals it away on the back of his hand so its easy to summon. 'Theme's' Epic Moment Theme Main Theme! Spoopy Theme Battle theme 'Stats' (Total:219) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 30 ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 30 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP:190 Super Charge: 45 Banked: 1 ' '''Number of Eye's: 6 (4 Extra | 1 per shoulder | 2 on his back) ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 27 Banked feats: 10 Passive feats/other things (These are feats Taken under RU's or other mic things displayed here for easy use.) Stat Feats/Ect... #4 Stat Feat (+8) #'Shadow Clone Technique (lvl 1)' - The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. Upon suffering a fatal blow, they explode in a blast of wrathful chakra energy that damages opponents' cells and prevents healing of that damage for several hours afterwards. The amount of damage is equal to 75% of the clone's remaining CP. The clones have 25% of the user's end. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required Medical Ninjutsu #'Body Modification' - Kusaru has learned and mastered medical procedures that allow him to alter his body, namely/more specifically a Gami specialty, procedures that allow one to add more eyes on one's own body. | Allows the user to implant more eyes on them-self. The user can only have a max of 8 extra eyes on their body at one time = a total of 10 eyes including their original ones. These eyes can be located wherever the user pleases so long as it makes sense and is located somewhere on the body. Dojutsu are added to the user's body, the user must have/take the required RU's in order to take the feats for those Dojutsu to funtion #*currently has 4 Extra Sharingan on his body. 1 per shoulder | 2 on his back. # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nullifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique.for 4 rounds of healing # Enhanced Reflexes - Kusaru's medical knowledge doesn't end with eye implants and healing. He has also learned how to apply chakra to his body in a similar way to the Chakra-Enhanced Strength, but rather then strengthening his body, he uses the chakra to enhance his reflexes to reach past his natural limitations. speed buff | +8 speed. Shadow Manipulation # Shadow Lance - '''Kusaru manipulates the shadows, causing countless of spikes to spring fourth made of shadows. The spikes are large in size and extremely sharp, able to impale anything and breakthrough armor in a large area causing decent damage. (20 CP AoE attack.) # '''Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 str) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. maintain. # Shadow channel: The user may efficiently channel chakra through their own shadow, and shadow jutsu. This allows for some sick combo moves like channeling Chidori through the shadow imitation link that connects the user and victim. Sharingan ''' # '''Sharingan: Chakra Vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra use within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). maintain # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! Copied Jutsu taken under Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan ''' # '''Mangekyou Sharingan: Kamui - Can warp part self into another plane and back. Or it can be used to send an incoming attack into another plane. The success of this technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based) 40 CP attack # Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. 40 CP attack # Amaterasu Manipulation - Using the left eye to control the Amaterasu, shape transformation can be applied to it and put it out. It can be shaped into a variety of things such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Can only be applied to existing Amaterasu flames. CP to shape, 10 CP to maintain form Equipment *(9) 3 Chakra pills *(4) Kanabo (Massive metal spiked club, usually wielded by Oni) *(3) Set of Kunai *(-) 2 Sharingan (From Rhea) *(-) 2 Sharingan (mission) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 98,500 * Ryo left: 48,500 * -50k For Nen revive 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 199' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: 0 Friday' Skirmish: 1 The Phoenix Rises 4qp 8/28/16 S-Rank: 1 Fish-Man is Fishy (4qp) (10/25/14)' ' A-Rank: 7 Plants Are Friends, Not Experimentations (4qp) (12/22/14) Pirates, yee matey! (4qp) (12/13/14) The Jeweler (4qp) (12/13/14) Kai's S-Rank (4qp) (11/22/14) Pirate Cove (0qp) (11/20/14) Wannabe Sage (4qp) (11/5/14) The map leading to the map leading to the treasure? (4qp) (10/22/14) B-Rank: 9 Pervy Men Get Beat! (4qp) (11/21/14) The Parasite Cultists (1qp due to cap) (11/15/14) Common Interest (4qp) (11/15/14) The Pyramid (4qp) (11/9/14) All Right... Cathedral! (4qp) (10/25/14) Monster House (4qp) (10/22/14) Brightness (4qp) (10/18/14) Pump It (2qp) (10/13/14) Forest of Icks! (3qp) (10/10/14) (chunin RU) C-Rank: 6 A Surprise Visit (3qp) (12/10/14) Killer White Bunnies! (3qp) (11/3/14) Herding Sheeps (3qp) (10/9/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Necklace (3qp) (9/24/14) Killer Rabbits (3qp) (9/23/14) Sariel's Goons (4qp) (10/8/14) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 32 Enjoying the Day (3qp) (8/30/16) Back in Konoha (4qp) (8/19/16) Training with Nui (5qp) (8/18/16) Dango Stop (3qp) (8/3/16) Knock on Midori's Door (5 (gained 1)qp) (7/18/20) Tavern at the Cross Roads (4qp) (7/20/16) Trip to the Hot Springs (4qp) (7/20/16 HIs return, again 4qp forever ago His return 2qp forever ago The Blank Note (4qp) (12/21/14) Brain Sorting... However that works (S-Arc RP) '(2qp) (12/17/14) 'Reemergence (2qp) (12/13/14) Starting up the Investigation (3qp) (12/11/14) Preparing for War (2qp) (12/5/14) Good News (6qp) (11/30/14) Relaxation Day (4qp) (11/23/14) Back to the Cellar (0qp) (11/19/14) Sword Training (4qp) (11/14/14) Cozy little Tea shop (5qp) (11/14/14) Quell The Rage (5qp) (11/10/14) Across the sky (3qp) (11/7/14) Travels with her lucky rabbit foot (11/4/14) A Picnic (10/16/14) Help (10/25/14) A Spar (10/27/14) The Hot Springs (10/15/14) The beach (10/12/14) She who parted the sea. (10/8/14) To Amekagure (10/2/14) If at first (9/17/14) ON our way to Konoha (9/12/14) Sight-seeing in Konoha (9/15/14) A Clue (Gained MS due to Genjutsu) (0qp) (11/9/13) Osed (11) Fun in the Mansion (4) Mr. Spoopsters Mess (4) The Ancient Map (4) Returning the Relic (3) Missing Relic (3) Retrieving the Relic (4) Defend the Village! (3qp) Shadows in the Land of Bears (3qp) Spoopy Mine (4qp) (7/10/16) Sake Blade (3qp) (7/20/16) Pirate Hunting Season (4qp) (12/1/14) 'History and Story' Under Construction 'Relationships' Midori - His super awesome sister! Well Half-Sister, but he still calls her sister none the less. They were raised together and even went to the academy in Kusa together were they learned all their mad ninja skills! Sen Gami (NPC) - T-T is a meany face... she just vanished like a jerk face T-T and he hasn't been able to find her since going to Kusa, BUT! He will keep on trying to find her! Cause he misses his mother... Shinu Gami (NPC) - Must find her! might know stuff about mother! Mr. Squawk Squawk (Pet) - Kusaru's Pet Raven! Though he's kind of a very silent raven... doesn't talk all that much so his name doesn't really fit... Category:Character